


Can't Stand Her

by curious-chimera (orphan_account)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curious-chimera
Summary: Blondie’s scoop on a winter celebration turns into something much more.
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Can't Stand Her

**Author's Note:**

> My 2019 EAH Exchange gift for @lesbianramonasinger on tumblr

It was far too early for most people to wake up to possibly the most easily excitable person in Ever After, but Briar Beauty always had the lowdown on the best upcoming parties and the hottest gossip, so Blondie would just have to sacrifice some small comforts.  
'Hey girl!'  
'What is it?'  
'I was talking to Maddie about celebrations of winter because I want this Winter Formal to be totally off the page but also showcase how many different traditions we have here and she said that in Wonderland they have a completely different way of celebrating that they started yesterday and that she was going to do something for it at lunch and I thought you would probably want to film it for your blog!'  
Typical Briar, always going a mile a minute. The girl just couldn't stop and smell the roses - wait, considering her destiny that was probably for the best.  
'Wait, what? When? Is she going to do it in the castleteria? Is it going to be like that time she released the Jabberwock and it -'  
'Woah, slow down! She said it would take place during the lunch period and that I should stay in the castleteria-  
'Oh, so it could be something to do with food? Ooh, or it could be taking place outside and-'  
'Hey, let me finish here! She said you should go to the balcony on the third floor for the best view of it. And don't ask me what it is, because I have no clue what she's talking about. Something with hearts?'  
‘Wait, so is Lizzie helping out?’  
‘OK, so I’m in the dark about that part because she started, like, going off about shades of pink or something?’  
‘Huh. Did she say anything else?’  
‘I think there was something about an arrow, but that might have just been because Hunter was around.’  
Oh.  
It’s at this moment that she realised that her roommate wasn’t in the room. It shouldn’t be a surprise, considering how different their schedules were, but it still felt weird.  
It definitely isn’t because she’s used to seeing her totally-platonic-in-no-way-romantic-crush look impossibly cute when she’s sleeping. Grimm, that sounded weird.  
Wait, hold the mirrorphone. It’s six o’clock in the morning, and Cupid never wakes up before 7, let alone get ready and leave their dorm. Something’s up, and it’s up to Detective Blondie to figure it out before things take a turn south.  
‘Hello, you there? I still gotta tell you about Melody’s big idea for the Winter Formal, and the-’  
Ok, maybe the investigation could wait.

It isn’t until she gets out of Geografairy that she realizes that Cupid’s nowhere to be seen.  
After asking Ashlynn and her freezing before stuttering that she doesn’t know where she is, and a similar response from a few others, it appears that no one has seen her since she left the castleteria last night. And that means that she was the last person to see her when she told her goodnight with that stupidly sweet sleepy smile on her stupid pretty face. And to top that off, Maddie’s been MIA since breakfast, which means she can’t get any new intel on her celebration. She would’ve tried to ask Kitty if she’d seen her since those two were joined at the hip, but she’d probably give her the wrong answer just for fun. But two girls disappearing right before a celebration is so not just right. Something smells fishy, and it isn’t just Meeshell.  
It isn’t until after Grimmnastics that she can corner Maddie, and even then the girl proves difficult. The only thing she can get out of her that isn’t incomprehensible Riddlish is something to do with the Enchanted Forest and pixie dust, but when asked if she knows where Cupid is, simply states that she was leaving the library when Maddie entered, but before Blondie could follow up she tells her it’s teatime, and that could she please come back later before pulling a fully set table and teapot out of her hat.  
Well then. That just confirmed that someone had seen her today, and that meant that she was…  
She was avoiding Blondie.

Oh fairy godmother, had she said something? Done something? Did she not like her? Had she just been annoying Cupid all this time? Was that why Cupid could barely stand in the same room as her before getting nervous and coming up with a half baked excuse? Why she could hardly speak to her?  
She should have known.  
That just means finding Cupid is more important, now that she needs to apologize.

Lunch is next period, there’s been no sign of Cupid, and as the minutes tick by, Blondie can’t do anything but worry. It doesn’t seem like she’ll show up soon, and after lunch, their classes are on opposite sides of the school. She can’t even feign any sign of interest in Crownculus. Cupid has to come back to their dorm tonight, and she can apologize then. That’s fine, right? And even if she does move dorms, she’ll have to come back to get her stuff. It’s fine. She can totally deal with barely seeing her. That’s totally fine. Duh? It isn’t like she loves her or anything.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
She does.  
She’s in love with Cupid.  
And Cupid doesn’t love her.  
Because she’s in love with Dexter, who’s a prince, and charming, and kind, and a boy.

The bell rings, and Blondie’s already making her way to the balcony.  
Hex, if nothing else goes right today, she can at least report on this story.  
Unless she manages to mess that up, too.

It isn’t until she pushes open the door that she sees who’s behind it.  
Cupid.  
Wreathed in light from pixie dust.  
Hex, if it wasn’t already obvious that she was going to be the deity of love, it was now.  
Fairy Godmother, was this how princes saw their destined princesses?

‘Cupid I-’  
‘Shh. I know you were going to film Maddie’s celebration but that was just a ruse to get you up here to me and please just- let me say this?’  
Not trusting her words, Blondie nods to the vision before her.  
‘Blondie, I love you. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I couldn’t keep lying to myself like this. Because I love you and how excited you get over small things, and how you ramble on about whatever happened and just how smart you are, even if you don’t think you are. And I… I just wanted to tell you this. And I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, or if you want me to move out, but I wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you.’  
She looks so vulnerable, standing there in her pink dress with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
It’s taking everything she has to not run over there and wipe them away.  
‘I thought you hated me.’  
It comes rushing out, words slipping from her mouth before she has the chance to process them.  
‘Wh- What do you mean?’  
‘I thought you hated me. You didn’t talk to me nearly as much as you did to anyone else. And when you did, you were always playing with your hair or the hem of your skirt and you couldn’t hold eye contact. Hex, you could barely stay in the same room as me before coming up with some ridiculous excuse to leave. And I- I was so dumb for thinking that. I loved you but I didn’t really realize it until I thought that you didn’t like me and I didn’t have a hope of ending up with you.’  
Shoot, now you’re the one tearing up.  
‘Are- Are you laughing?’  
‘I’m sorry Blondie it’s just- those are- textbook signs of a crush-’  
‘Well, I didn’t know that!’  
‘No I’m really sorry but- I mean I thought Dexter was oblivious but I think that you’ve taken the cake here.’  
‘Hold on, didn’t you have a crush on Dexter?’  
‘It was more platonic than I first thought. Plus, he’s got a crush on someone else.’  
‘Who?’  
‘Nu-uh, I was begged to not reveal it.’  
‘Would bribery loosen your lips?’  
‘Hmm, maybe. What kind?’  
‘Coffee at Hocus Latte? I’ll pay.’  
‘Consider it a date.’  
Maybe today wasn’t so bad.  
Maybe it had turned out just right.

**Author's Note:**

> dear god this is so old.


End file.
